wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Events/Player
__NOEDITSECTION__ Player related events Fired when the player's available talent points change ; arg1 : indicates number of talent points changed: -1 indicates one used (learning a talent), 1 indicates one gained (leveling) Fired when you gain xp from killing a creature or finishing a quest. Does not fire if you gain no xp from killing a creature. ; arg1 : chat message Fired when some chat messages about skills are displayed. ; arg1 : The content of the chat message. arg1 formats are found in Blizzard's GlobalStrings.lua. Some possibilities: * ERR_SKILL_GAINED_S (eg. "You have gained the Blacksmithing skill.") * ERR_SKILL_UP_SI (eg. "Your skill in Cooking has increased to 221.") Fired when the player is camping Fired when your combo points change. ;arg1: always "player", not the number of combo points you have. Use the GetComboPoints() API to get the exact number of combo points you have. Fires after the PLAYER_CONTROL_LOST event, when control has been restored to the player. Fires whenever the player is unable to control the character. Examples are when afflicted by fear or when using a taxi. This event fires when a Unit's flags change (eg: due to /afk, /dnd, etc.) ; arg1 : The UnitId affected, eg: "player" ; NOTE : WoW appears to condense simultaneous flag changes into a single event. If you are currently AFK and not(DND) but you type /dnd you'll see two Chat Log messages ("You are no longer AFK" and "You are now DND: Do Not Disturb") but you'll only see a single PLAYER_FLAGS_CHANGED event. This appears to be fired when a player is gkicked, gquits, etc. Reference handler in FrameXML/FriendsFrame.lua}} FriendsFrame.lua. Fired when a player levels up. ; arg1 : New player level. Note that UnitLevel("player") will most likely return an incorrect value when called in this event handler or shortly after, so use this value. ; arg2 : Hit points gained from leveling. ; arg3 : Mana points gained from leveling. ; arg4 : Talent points gained from leveling. Should always be 1 unless the player is between levels 1 to 9. ; arg5 - arg9 : Attribute score increases from leveling. Strength (5) / Agility (6) / Stamina (7) / Intellect (8) / Spirit (9). Fired whenever the player gains or looses money. Fired when you slay another player Fired whenever you get aggro, as normal regen rates are disabled during combat. Fired after ending combat, as regen rates return to normal. Useful for determining when a player has lost aggro. Fired when the player's insignia is removed in a Battleground. Fired when the player starts or stops resting, i.e. when entering/leaving inns/major towns. Fired when the player's XP is updated (due quest completion or killing) Fired when the playtime state changes. Fired when the client recieved a time played message. ; arg1 : Total time ; arg2 : Current time at this level Fired whenever a units energy is affected. ; arg1 : the name of the unit whose energy is affected Seen unit names: * player Fired when your character's reputation of some faction has changed. Appears to fire whenever the inventory change affects the player's in game appearance.